


Our string of fate // KageHina

by seijohlad



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Angst and Feels, Heavy Angst, KageHina - Freeform, Karasuno, M/M, Red String of Fate, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:40:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28224756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seijohlad/pseuds/seijohlad
Summary: 'A red cord around the finger of those that are destined to meet one another in a certain situation as they are "their true love".The two people connected by the red thread are destined lovers, regardless of place, time, or circumstances. This magical cord may stretch or tangle, but never break.'Except the string attached to Hinata's pinky turned white way too early.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Kudos: 8





	Our string of fate // KageHina

**Author's Note:**

> HEY HEY HEY  
> if you havent already please check "The flower of my love // BokuAka" :D  
> Welcome to an angsty KageHina fic!  
> (oh and Sou hi hehe)
> 
> Prepare tissues, and enjoy!

The first time Shoyo had seen the end of the string tied to his finger, was during his first and last match of middle school. Sadly enough, the end leaded to the king of the court, Kageyama Tobio. Shoyo was terrorized in front of him. 

So when, a few months later, he saw that same person in the gym of the school he wanted to go to for so long, he couldn't quite tell if he was lucky or unlucky.

The beginnings were hard, but Shoyo and Tobio ended up getting closer to each other. Build up a relationship of trust, care, and friendship. But at some point, Shoyo had found himself gazing fondly at the string. Multiple times. And he hated that. He hated that he had fell for Tobio. Because to him, the setter would never, in any kind of fantasy, reciprocate those feelings. But he was oh so wrong. When Tobio kissed him at the end of a match, in front of everyone, Shoyo thought he was gonna faint, if not for Nishinoya and Tanaka keeping him conscious. Shoyo was in heaven. Not so much for Tobio, who had just realized what he had just done, and practically ran away.

They both loved each other so much. Shoyo showed it, with constant affection demonstrations, such as running up to Tobio, holding his hand, hugging him or kissing him each time he saw him. The setter always complained and protested against those, but he would've felt way more upset if the short player stopped doing them. Eventually, Tobio learned to warm up and show affection to his boyfriend,, even though that was really hard for him to do. He usually only showed him affection when they were alone, and even then it was as simple as kisses on the forehead, quick hugs or hand-holding, but he gradually became more and more craving for PDA. It came to the point where they held hands most of the time, and kissed each other as greetings.

Shoyo greatly appreciated each and every of these affection shows, no matter how small they were. A simple smile from Tobio could send him to heaven for a whole day.

One time the (now in third year) orange haired boy was relaxing in the calm of his house, his phone lit up, catching all of his attention. Excitedly getting up and running to where it was, his face lit up upon seeing the sender: Sugawara, in the (former) Karasuno VBC groupchat. Unlocking his phone, he sat back down and opened the groupchat, quickly reading the text which said: "Me and Daichi are gonna hang out for a while at the mall, anyone wanna tag along?" 

A bunch of other messages popped up on Shoyo's screen, his excitement only growing as he made a mental list of the people coming. He quickly typed his answer, positive obviously, pressing send and giggling to himself. The people who were coming were Yamaguchi, Nishinoya, Tanaka, Yachi and Kiyoko. The others were either busy or simply didn't want to come. Well, more accurately, only Tsukishima and Tobio had decided not to come out of pure disinterest. Shoyo huffed, what could've possibly been more interesting than spending time with their former and current teammates? Sometimes he didn't understand those two.

So as Shoyo got prepared, he debated whether on not to change clothes. He was comfortable in the way too big for him sweatshirt Tobio gave him, but at the same time,, he knew the team wouldn't stop teasing him about it. After a (long) moment of intense thinking, he decided on keeping it on. Screw whatever his friends could say, they could make fun of him if they wanted.

And with that thought, he hopped onto his bike and made his way to the mall. After a little while of aggressively pedaling and turning at corners, he finally arrived at the mall, locking his bike somewhere and looking for his friends. Which didn't take him long. After all, it was quite easy to spot Nishinoya and Tanaka in a public space, especially if Kiyoko was near. Shoyo ran over to them, tackling the libero into a hug. 

The group mostly talked about stuff that happened at the club ever since the older ones left, and about the new second and first years. They were sitting at a café, teasing each other and laughing at jokes, when Tanaka brought something up.

"- Say, Hinata-

\- Hm?

\- Your string, why does it look paler?"

He glanced at his right hand, noticing the color of the string attached to his pinky; it was, in fact, paler than usual. Worry drew itself all over Shoyo's face. A string of fate getting paler usually was never a good sign. The whole table had gotten silent. Upon noticing it, the middle blocker flashed a smile, trying to reassure the others at the table. To no real improvement, but they did change the subject as they clearly noticed Shoyo knew nothing about it. 

As they separated and Shoyo started biking back to his house, he stared worryingly at his string, wondering what had happened to Tobio for it to be like this. When he finally arrived home, he decided to text the setter about it; getting left unanswered. Although when scrolling through social media, and seeing a countless number of posts about how "Tobio Kageyama has gotten into an accident and is in the hospital", his heart dropped. He stood up in a second, calling his soulmate again and again, being inevitably left on his voicemail. Shoyo cursed under his breath, scrolling through the posts again to find a hint of which hospital he could be at. When finally he found an answer, he hopped onto his bike again, and started pedaling.

Arriving at the hospital, Shoyo rushed to the registration, and after many failed attempts at explaining himself, he was allowed to see Tobio. Entering his room as quietly as possible for himself, he sat next to the bed, staring at his hands in silence. The string slowly grew paler and paler, as time passed. Shoyo eventually had to go back home, obviously coming back the next day. Continuing this routine every single day, he spent his days at the hospital, sitting next to Tobio's bed.

After a week of this, Shoyo ended up falling asleep at the side of the bed. Waking up, the first thing catching his gaze was his and Tobio's hands. 

_And the white string tying them._

The middle blocker started crying, salty tears running down his cheeks as he cried. His sobs getting louder, as he gripped onto his lover's hospital gown, crying his heart out. Alerted by the sobs, medical workers entered the room, arriving to see the dead body of Tobio Kageyama. Shoyo hadn't slept properly that night, sobbing during the entirety of it. Losing a lover was never a good experience, let alone a soulmate, someone you relied on. And maybe he'd never get over it. 

Maybe he should cut that string.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy New Year!!  
> Aaaah this was really short,, clearly not as good as my BokuAka fic, but well.  
> Please leave feedback, its really appreciated!!


End file.
